


Rascunhos de Ideias

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twistfell (Undertale), Angst, Cherryberry - Freeform, College AU, Gaster - Freeform, HorrorTale, Swapfell, Underfell, Unrequited Love, alternative universes, honeymustard - Freeform, horrorcest freeform, more tags to add, sereia, soulmate - freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Alguns rascunhos de ideias para algumas histórias de Undertale.





	1. Almas gêmeas (Angst) - Cherryberry/Honeymustard

Há alguns monstros com uma alma especial, ou melhor, uma “outra alma”, esses monstros sortudos tinham o que chamavam de uma alma gêmea. Stretch desde que podia se lembrar sentia esse peso, essa necessidade de procurar algo/alguém, de que algo estava faltando nele. Ele era um dos monstros raros a possuir uma alma gêmea.  
Quando jovem ele procurou em todo o subterrâneo, mas nunca encontrou sua outra metade. Em sua busca, ele acaba em Snowdin, onde finca permanência com seu irmão na esperança de um dia entrar nas ruinas (o ultimo lugar do subterrâneo que ainda não explorou). Ele acaba fazendo amizade com um monstro das ruinas.  
Com o tempo ele começa a perder as esperanças de encontrar, e depois que a criança humana chega e os resets começam, encontrar sua alma gêmea perde a importância em face de não perder a sanidade ou o pouco de esperança que resta.  
Repentinamente os resets acabam e os monstros enfim conseguem a tão sonhada liberdade… com o pequeno preço que é a confusão de ter vários outras versões dele mesmo correndo por ai. E há mais um bônus, ele finalmente encontra sua alma gêmea na forma de uma versão nervosa e irritada de seu próprio irmão.  
Mas como a vida lhe ensinou, nada é tão bom assim. Sua alma gêmea parece ignorar ou não sentir seu vinculo, e pra piorar acaba se apaixonando por seu irmão, que sem saber de nada parece estar retribuindo o sentimento.  
Stretch então se cala pela felicidade de sua alma gêmea e a de seu irmão. Ele diz que enquanto as pessoas que ele mais ama estiverem bem, tudo ficara bem…  
Não fica.

*

Red sempre foi um cara ansioso e com tendência a crises nervosas, mas quem pode culpa-lo quando se viveu num mundo de “matar ou morrer”? Graças a eventos loucos, e a criança humana, agora ele está livre e pode aproveitar a vida sem medo de cada sombra.  
Ele se sente atraído pelo universo de Underswap que é literalmente o oposto do dele, e apesar de um tanto irritante ele logo se pega gostando cada vez mais e mais de sua contraparte deste universo. Para sua surpresa seu homologo também parece gostar dele. Tudo seria perfeito se a versão preguiçosa de seu irmão parasse de agir tão estranho a seu redor.  
Um dia ele resolve confronta-lo, pensando que ele estava preocupado com seu namoro com Blue, sendo superprotetor, mas o que ele descobre é muito pior.

*

As coisas não vão bem, Stretch tenta se convencer que vai ficar tudo bem, afinal ele viveu todo esse tempo sem sua alma gêmea, mas toda a proximidade com ele só faz sua ânsia maior. Ele então resolve se afastar.  
Red está dividido. Por um lado ele tem certeza que ama Blue, mas por outro ele começa a perceber a ânsia de sua alma e ele não suporta ver o sofrimento de Stretch (ele é um Papiro afinal!).  
Blue esta confuso. Seu irmão continua a agir estranho, por mais que tente esconder e agora ele resolve repentinamente sair de casa e viajar pelo mundo (ou mundos, há tantos agora). Blue está feliz por isso (seu irmão está enfim fazendo algo), mas triste que está sendo deixando para trás repentinamente.  
Ele acha que a decisão súbita de sair é que, vendo seu irmão feliz, Stretch resolveu voltar a buscar sua alma gêmea.

*

Faz messes que Stretch se afastou, e com literalmente, mundos de distancia, as coisas não ficaram mais fáceis pra ele e parece que vão piorar.  
Stretch houve que seu irmão pretende pedir Red em casamento. Ele entra em pânico, pois sabe que uma união entre Blue e Red será impossível sem descobrir o vinculo de alma que ele compartilha com o monstro de Underfell. Num momento de desespero ele tem uma ideia (horrível) brilhante!  
Red acorda sentindo-se estranho. Ele esta… calmo. É como se magicamente todo o “nervosismo” que o acompanho por toda sua vida houvesse evaporado. É maravilhoso, mas também estranho. Há um vazio em seu ser que ele não sabe definir. Logo ele descobre que esse “vazio” que ele sente é a perda de sua alma gêmea. Stretch já não existe mais e o único a se lembra é ele.

*

Stretch pulou no Core e, assim como Gaster, sua existência foi apagada. Apenas Red, por ser sua ama gêmea, se lembra dele.  
Pode ser que Blue acabe se lembrando de Stretch, ou não…


	2. Convocando um demônio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseado na série Fate Stay Night.

Os Papyry são um tipo de mago que se vêem em um tipo de guerra/competição.

O objetivo da guerra é conseguir um artefato lendário que diz realizar qualquer tipo de desejo. Há muitas formas de lutar, uma delas é convocando um familiar, ou se você for louco o suficiente (ou desesperado) convocar um demônio para ajudá-lo.

UT!Papyrus: Acaba convocando seu demônio (UT!Sans) por engano. Ele não está envolvido na guerra (na verdade não tem nem idéia de que está havendo uma guerra entre os magos). Ele só quer ajudar seu melhor amigo (UF!Papyrus) de alguma forma. Ele acaba convocando sem querer um demônio, e não um qualquer, mas um do mais alto nível. Ele não entende o que está acontecendo e não fica claro se ele até mesmo entende o que UT!Sans é.

UT!Sans: Um demônio de alta hierarquia que não quer saber de guerra, mortais ou qualquer coisa para ser exato. Ele é convocado contra sua vontade, algo que deveria ser impossível. Ele fica tão intrigado com o mortal que o convocou (e que aparentemente não tem nada de especial para tal feito) que resolve não matá-lo imediatamente.

UF!Papyrus: Ele entra na guerra apenas para se provar. Quer mostrar para todos que zombaram dele que estão errados. Ele é grande e terrível, e ira provar isso de um jeito ou de outro. Ele convoca seu demônio (UF!Sans) esperando uma besta gigantesca, mas acaba com um minúsculo esqueleto nervoso e de péssimos hábitos. Pelo menos ele tem dentes afiados.

UF!Sans: Preguiçoso, desleixado, provocador e boca suja… um típico demônio. Não deixe sua aparência enganá-lo, ele é mais poderoso que mostra, e apesar de toda sua aparente preguiça, é um dos mais ativos na guerra (nem sempre por vontade própria).

US!Papyrus: Ele abandonou o circulo de magos há muito tempo quando era considerado um jovem promissor e futuro da Ordem, ninguém o viu desde então. Ele esta disposto a fazer de tudo para ganhar essa guerra, mas seu demônio (US!Sans) coloca as coisas em nova perspectiva.

US!Sans: Pode-se considerar um recém nascido para a espécie. Tem um potencial absurdo, só comparado com sua inocência (o que é tremendamente inadequado para um demônio). Apesar do poder que possui seu mestre praticamente não o usa para combates, preferindo ele mesmo fazer o trabalho “sujo” sozinho. No fim ele é praticamente uma empregada domestica.

SF!Papyrus: Ele foi envolvido na guerra sem seu consentimento. Foi usado como “sacrifício” por um grupo de magos para convocar um demônio sem que esses acabassem com o vinculo com o ele. Assim independentemente de ganharem ou perderem, não teriam sujado as mão.

SF!Sans: ele não é tão forte quanto os outros, mas é extremamente inteligente e malicioso. Assim que é convocado percebe o que está havendo e mata os magos. Ele é quem está no controle, sendo ele o “mestre”. Eles agem principalmente nas sombras, usando outros para o trabalho sujo, jogando grupos um contra os outros ou usando artifícios para ganhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu provavelmente não irei escrever essas histórias, já estou bem enrolada com as que estou tentando escrever e como elas não tem uma trama bem desenvolvidas, elas ficarão só no rascunho mesmo.


	3. Colegial (múltiplos casais)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseado nos headcannon de redtomatofan… mais ou menos.

Cream (UT!Papyrus) e Sugar (HT!Papyrus) são gêmeos que vão começar numa nova escola, após eles e seu pai (um Gaster no melhor estilo Dadster) se mudarem para uma nova cidade.

Sugar está muito ansioso, já que passou maior parte de sua pré-adolescencia em casa ou em hospitais por uma doença rara. Devido a isso Sugar mantêm seu ecto-corpo quase sempre conjurado para proteger seus ossos mais frágeis.

Os gêmeos tem um bom relacionamento e são muito unidos (apear de Sugar ter um pouco de inveja de Cream por sua boa saúde e aparência perfeita).

Na escola há outro par de gêmeos. Comic (UT!Sans) e Blood (HT!Sans), mas esses irmãos não se dão bem. Ambos são filhos de um renomado cientista (um Gaster também), que é o principal responsável pelos problemas dos filhos.

Comic é do tipo relaxado, sempre fazendo piadas, e por isso bem popular na escola. Apesar de todos o conhecerem, ele não tem amigos próximos. Quer muito recuperar o relacionamento com o irmão, mas sempre é rejeitado.

Blood é o oposto de seu irmão. O tipo de cara que quando entra num lugar todos se calam e afastam o olhar. Fez parte de uma gangue no passado e mesmo que tenha se afastado deles, sua má fama permanece fazendo todos o temerem. Sua aparência é devido a brigas passadas.

No primeiro dia de aula Cream e Sugar são ajudados por Comic. A partir daquele momento, Sugar começara a se interessar pelo pequeno esqueleto que é sempre gentil com ele.

Cream percebe o interesse de seu irmão por Comic e resolve aproximá-los. Ele cria situações, sutis ou nem tanto para configura-los, mas seus planos podem acabar por ser uma armadilha para si mesmo, pois quanto mais tempo ele passa com o esqueleto preguiçoso, mas ele quer conhece-lo. Ele se convence de que isso é porque precisa conhecer melhor o esqueleto por qual seu irmão está apaixonado.

Comic é atraído para o forte relacionamento dos gêmeos, vendo como ele e Blood foram, ou como poderiam ser. Ao passar tempo com eles, ele começara a se sentir atraído por Cream.

Um dia, Sugar presencia uma briga e se mete no meio pensando que está salvando o irmão de seu interesse romântico (ou ele pode confundir os 2 e pensar que está salvando Comic). Blood se apaixona perdidamente por aquele belo anjo que veio salva-lo (apesar de que é Blood quem estava batendo).

Red (UF!Sans) o único amigo (mesmo que Blood não vá admitir que são tal coisa) de Blood tenta bancar o cupido para aproximá-lo de Sugar. Ele conta com a ajuda de Stretch (US!Papyrus) seu “namorado”. Eles têm seu próprio drama quando, no fim do ano letivo, eles descobrem que Stretch está grávido.

Personagens:

WinDings (W.D) – Pai dos gêmeos. Seria o típico Dadster. Ama seus meninos e faria tudo por eles. Alegre e um tanto atrapalhado. Teve os gêmeos por conta própria (não houve parceiro romântico).

Cream – Alegre, confiante, corajoso. Ele percebe o interesse de seu irmão por Comic e tenta configurá-los, mas no meio do caminho acaba se apaixonando por Comic. Ele é um tanto protetor de Sugar, mas o incentiva a ser independente e perseguir seus sonhos. Mas tarde ao descobrir sobre os problemas de Comic com seu próprio gêmeo, vai com a ajuda de Sugar tentar reuni-los.

Sugar – Tímido, positivo, inseguro, mas determinado. Um romântico. Sugar passou muito tempo de sua vida em hospitais ou em casa. Devido à doença, seus ossos são mais frágeis e ele se tornou bastante inseguro de sua imagem. Apesar da doença ele tem uma alta capacidade mágica e usa constantemente um ecto-corpo para proteger seus ossos mais frágeis e sensíveis. Ele se interessa por Comic por ser sempre gentil com ele, vê meio que ele como um príncipe encantado, mas logo nota o interesse dele por seu irmão. Isso o magoa e vai acabar criando algum atrito. Nesse meio ele e Blood vão se aproximar (alguma configuração de tutoria talvez, ou algum plano para tentar unir os irmãos novamente).

Gaster – Pai de Comic e Blood. Tipico Gaster cientista. Frio e distante, quase nunca está em casa. Foi em grande parte causador da separação dos filhos, devido à pressão que colocou em ambos. Sua esposa morreu quando os meninos eram crianças.

Comic – é um cara legal, preguiçoso e que parece não se importar com nada, mas está sempre ajudando todos ou tentando melhorar o humor com piadas. Na verdade usa o humor para esconder seus problemas e “afastar” as pessoas. Tem um lado sábio e é bom em dar conselhos. Sofre de depressão e uma necessidade de ser “útil”. Um dos melhores alunos da escola, mas tenta não chamar a atenção para isso. A única pessoa com quem se abre um pouco é a diretora da escola Toriel, uma antiga amiga da família. É atraído pelo forte relacionamento dos gêmeos Papyrus, vendo neles o que ele teve com seu irmão uma vez. No inicio ele é gentil com os 2, e adora provoca-los com trocadilhos e piadas bobas, mas com o passar do tempo ele se sente mais e mais atraído por Cream.  
Blood – tentou por muito tempo ser um bom filho e corresponder às expectativas de seu pai, mas nunca parecia ser bom o suficiente. Acabou se afastando do irmão e se metendo com más companhias. Quando os gêmeos chegam, já tem uma má reputação na escola (apesar de já não andar com os maus elementos). Ganhou o buraco em sua cabeça numa confusão com a gangue que pertencia. Apaixona-se por Sugar quase instantaneamente assim que o vê. Se recente do irmão por ser o “Sr. Perfeito”.

Fellster (GasterFell) – pai de Red. É o tipo calado com cara de mau, mas tem um coração de ouro. Importa-se muito com o filho, mas normalmente não é do tipo que dá conselhos (“A vida é uma professora melhor que eu”). Vai apoia-lo quando este engravida Stretch. Foi pai solteiro.

Red – Melhor (e único) amigo de Blood. Ambos pertenciam à mesma gangue, mas Red não era tão ativo e esteve com eles por menos tempo, então mesmo que também tenha certa má fama, não é tanto quanto Blood. Ganhou o dente de ouro no mesmo incidente que Blood o buraco em seu crânio. Vai ajudar Blood a conquistar Sugar (ou no mínimo aproxima-los). Perseguiu Stretch até que começassem a namorar (ou a foder em qualquer lugar pra ser mais preciso). Vai à lua quando descobre que Stretch está grávido.

Dings – Pai de Stretch. Vive de aparência e constantemente briga com Stretch (abuso verbal). Tinha a vida do filho toda planejada desde antes dele nascer e fica muito irritado quando este não parece querer seguir seus planos. Expulsa Stretch de casa quando descobre que ele está gravido. Sua esposa fugiu com outro, mas diz a todos que ela morreu num acidente (ou ela é uma figura muito submissa a ele e não faz nada para ajudar o filho… eu não consigo me decidir).

Stretch – Calmo, brincalhão, parece que não querer nada da vida, e isso pode ser bem verdade. Ele, Red e Blood têm uma amizade estranha. Quando mais jovem, foi forçado pelo pai a tentar uma amizade com Comic por interesse (na época Blood já era visto como mau elemento), (já que Comic era de uma família importante. Os 2 realmente se davam bem e Stretch pode ser considerado o único amigo real que Comic teve, mas Comic descobre o interesse de Dings e acaba se afastando. Esse pode ser o ponto de viragem para Stretch, parar de ser manipulado pelo pai. Nos dias de hoje eles só podem ser considerados como conhecidos. Começa a “namorar” Red apenas porque acha engraçado o pequeno cara nervoso atrás dele e para irritar o pai, mas no fim acaba se apaixonando. Tem certa aversão a compromissos (por causa do relacionamento dos pais). Entra em pânico quando descobre que está grávido, mas vai encontrar apoio no namorado e seu sogro.

Edge (UF!Papyrus) e Blue (US!Sans) seriam mais novos e não relacionados a Red e Stretch respectivamente. Não consegui pensar em muita coisa para eles, apenas isso:

Edge– Se veste em couro e tem uma atitude rebelde, por achar que isso o torna maneiro. Na verdade gosta de vestidos e coisas fofas.

Blue – Presidente da classe. O tipo certinho que tenta ajudar a todos e fazer todos seguirem as regras da escola. Vive em atrito com a turma de Blood. Acaba descobrindo o segredo de Edge.

Os irmãos Swapfell eu realmente não consegui pensar em nada, apesar de que gostaria de encaixá-los na história.


	4. Twist x Slim (sereia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os irmãos Twistfell se mudam para uma cidade litorânea e lá descobrem outro monstro esqueleto cercado de mistérios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma ideia que ficou presa em minha mente, dessa vez com os irmãos Twistfell de Lady_Kit!

Algum tempo após chegarem à superfície os irmãos Twistfell se mudam para uma pequena cidade litorânea que vive principalmente de pesca e turismo de verão, e apesar de pequena e um tanto antiquada é muito tolerante aos monstros (talvez por todas as lendas sobre monstros marinhos e maldições piratas).

Poucos dias morando lá, Twist descobre que ele e Black não são os únicos monstros esqueletos na cidade. Ele vê o outro monstro apenas por um breve momento no mercado a céu aberto antes de perdê-lo na multidão.

Twist começa a perguntar aos moradores e descobre que ele é chamado de Slim e que faz pequenos trabalhos para os pescadores ou no mercado de peixe e vive numa das pequenas cabanas na beira da praia.

Movido pela curiosidade Twist vai procura-lo, afinal monstros de esqueleto são raros, então nada mais logico que se apresentar (e investigar) ao esqueleto local.

Slim parece chocado e animado ao vê-lo, mas assim que Twist o cumprimenta a animação dá lugar a confusão e medo. Ele se afasta, tentando evitar o outro esqueleto, Twist ainda tenta falar com ele, mas Slim foge (ou ele entra na cabana e bate a porta na cara de Twist ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯).

Twist volta frustrado e ainda mais intrigado. Ele resolve investigar mais e descobre que ninguém sabe realmente quem ou de onde o misterioso esqueleto veio. Um dia ele simplesmente apareceu no porto e meio que é “adotado” pelos pescadores locais. Não se sabe nem mesmo seu nome verdadeiro, já que ele é aparentemente mudo e não sabe ler ou escrever.

Cada vez mais Twist fica intrigado com o outro monstro. Ele faz Blackberry ir até o mercado de peixes na esperança que o esqueleto mais curto tenha mais sucesso em falar com o monstro esquivo (afinal quem resiste ao seu incrível irmão?). A reação de Slim é ainda mais drástica e ele foge assim que vê Blackberry, “Parecendo que viu a própria Morte vindo busca-lo!” nas palavras de seu irmão.

Blackberry pede que ele deixe o outro esqueleto em paz. Claramente ele não quer ser abordado por eles. Twist promete que não irá tentar falar com Slim novamente.

Ele, no entanto, faz de um ritual ir até o mercado ou em qualquer lugar que Slim esteja trabalhando no dia. Ele apenas circula pelo local, ignorando o outro monstro (ele afinal prometeu não falar com ele, não de não ir até aqueles locais… é só uma coincidência o outro também estar lá!) e conversando com todos.

Com o tempo a atitude de Slim muda, passando a ser mais relaxada e até curiosa (mas nunca se aproximando deliberadamente de Twist).

Um dia Twist vê uma comoção no porto e descobre que o carro de um dos mercadores não está funcionando. Ele se oferece para dar uma olhada. Uma rápida checagem e ele consegue fazer o carro voltar a funcionar. Enquanto todos o agradecem ele percebe Slim o observando com uma expressão muito intensa antes de fugir.

No dia seguinte, ao sair do porto, decepcionado por não ver o outro monstro ele da de cara com Slim o esperando segurando algo nos braços como se fosse um tesouro. Ele fica parado evitando olha-lo diretamente antes de estende o objeto como uma oferenda. É um radio toca-fitas tão velho que deveria estar num museu. Twist hesita antes de pega-lo de forma mais lenta possível e Slim por um segundo parece que não vais solta-lo, mas o faz.

Twist olha do radio para Slim sem saber o que fazer. Slim olha do radio para ele e então para o chão. Twist pode ver a tensão em seu quadro e a esperança em seus olhos nos breves segundos que seus olhos se cruzam. Twist estuda o radio, se perguntando o que significa. É um presente? Ele agradece (mais como uma pergunta) e Slim parece quase em pânico antes de apontar para o radio e então para um carro estacionado ali perto. Ele repete o movimento algumas vezes.

Twist tem um estalo e tenta ligar o radio, mas esse não funciona, está quebrado.

Ele ri antes de se senta na calçada e começar a desmontar o aparelho. Slim se senta a seu lado ainda um tanto hesitante.

(Twist pode ou não conseguir concertar o rádio)

Após esse incidente Slim se torna mais aberto, Blackberry não está muito satisfeito, mas não pode realmente reclamar (afinal foi Slim que procurou Twist). Slim ainda parece ter medo (inexplicavelmente) de Blackberry, mas aos poucos se aquece a ele também (mais ainda é mais hesitante com ele que com Twist).

Twist começa a ensinar linguagem de sinais para Slim, e a ler e escrever. Ele fica muito bom em sinais, mas não fala sobre seu passado e Twist não pergunta.

(E aqui minha criatividade me abandonou e meu cérebro só queria se focar na parte “técnica” da história e não na trama, e eu só posso concluir que:)

Twist acaba descobrindo o segredo de Slim. Slim acaba o vendo e foge para o mar assustado ficando desaparecido por vários dias até que reapareça muito ferido na praia.

Twist o leva para casa e cuida dele até que ele acorde.

Bônus:

Quando houve a guerra entre humanos e monstros, muitos monstros vendo que não ganhariam fugiram. Alguns deles conseguiram chegar aos oceanos e lá se esconderam. Os monstros esqueletos por não precisarem respirar foram um destes.

Com o tempo sua magia foi mudando para se adaptar ao seu novo habitat.

No inicio os monstros que viviam nos oceanos continuaram a “guerrear” contra os humanos, afundando navios, afogando marinheiros, mas com o passar do tempo e quando os humanos começaram a evoluir ainda mais suas armas eles desistiram da guerra e foram se esconder em lugares ainda mais profundos, sumindo assim e deixando apenas as lendas.

Todos na cidade sabem (ou desconfiam) que Slim é uma sereia. Ninguém se importa. Na verdade eles acreditam que é um sinal de boa sorte que um deles resolveu deixar o mar e vir morar no meio deles.

De forma muito sutil várias pessoas na cidade estavam torcendo para que Slim e Twist ficassem juntos. Afinal isso significaria que Slim não abandonaria Twist para voltar ao mar, e toda sereia tem que ter seu príncipe encantado não é? Algumas pessoas chegam tão longe a dizer que foi por isso que Twist foi para aquela cidade / foi por isso que Slim deixou o oceano. (provavelmente algumas senhorinhas românticas).

Não é que Slim não possa falar, é que ele não sabe como fazer sua magia trabalhar em vocalização. A forma de se comunicar nos oceanos é através de projeções, mas os humanos não conseguem entender bem (ficam confusos e não sabem interpretar sentimentos sem recorrer a palavras). Ele não ousa no inicio projetar, pois acha que como Twist e Blackberry falam, eles são mais como humanos que monstros marinhos.

Ou…

Ele pode falar, mas a vocalização para monstros marinhos é utilizada como uma arma. Suas “palavras” são carregadas de um tipo de magia que afeta os humanos.

Ele fica surpreso ao ver Twist porque pensa que ele é igual a ele. Mas quando Twist fala ele percebe que o monstro esqueleto não é um monstro marinho preso a terra como ele. Isso o confunde e o assusta (já que os monstros marinhos acham que os humanos mataram todos os monstros da superfície).

Ele foge de Blackberry porque esse o lembra de Razz, o que é igualmente preocupante (assustador) e doloroso.

Slim não deixou os oceanos porque quis. Ele descobre a musica humana e se torna fascinado por isso. Ele começa a se aproximar da costa, ou de barcos na esperança de ouvir mais disso. Depois de um incidente ele acaba na costa e descobre que pode ficar na terra. Ele começa a se aventurar mais e mais na superfície, até que um dia suas escapadas são descobertas pelo seu clã.

Razz é o atual líder de seu clã e não permite que a lei de não aparecer para os humanos seja quebrada. Ele sentencia Slim ao exílio (pois não consegue mata-lo e não pode demonstrar tal fraqueza perante aos outros deixando o vivo e ileso) avisando que se voltar ele irá mata-lo.

Como Slim se mostrou aos humanos, quebrando uma lei sagrada, nenhum outro clã ira ajuda-lo. Sem proteção ele vira alvo fácil de predadores e de outros clãs marinhos.

Ele tenta viver por um tempo sozinho, mas quando percebe que não conseguirá acaba indo para a costa onde se esconde e observa de longe os humanos. Depois de alguns dias, tomado pelo desespero e fome, acaba se aproximando deles. 

Ele esperava ser morto pelos humanos, mas surpreendentemente é aceito por eles.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu provavelmente não irei escrever essas histórias. Elas são apenas rascunhos de idéias que eu precisava tirar de minha cabeça.
> 
> Obrigada a todos por lerem.


End file.
